


No Silver Lining

by reeby10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Episode: s01e05 The Tell, Extended Scene, F/M, Female Rapist, POV Kate Argent, Past Relationship(s), Riding, Threats of Violence, Unsafe Sex, for so many reasons lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “You remember all those good times we had together, don’t you, Derek?”
Relationships: Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	No Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



> **ETA:** minor changes made 2/15/21

The two men Kate had brought with her were both knocked out, unlikely to wake soon with the way Derek had thrown them about, and Derek was writhing on the floor at her mercy. It made dark glee burn in her gut, memories of Derek at her mercy years ago flitting through her mind.

Things had been quite a bit different then, of course. Back then, Derek had been in high school and quite a bit less muscular than he was now. She rather liked the look he had now — having power over a strong, tall werewolf made those long ago nights of pretending to be infatuated with him all the sweeter. She hadn’t been able to really show him how much power she had over him then, but things were different now.

Kate poked Derek’s side with the toe of her boot and he rolled over onto his back, groaning. She could see the way his muscles spasmed, skin gleaming with sweat from the strain. She grinned.

“You remember all those good times we had together, don’t you, Derek?” she asked, saccharine sweet even as she grinned sharply.

He bared his teeth at her, but there was fear in his eyes. She did so love that look.

“I think this is our chance to really reconnect and relive those wonderful memories,” Kate said as she circled him, cattle prod still buzzing in her hand. Derek flinched away from it every time it got too close.

“We don’t have any wonderful memories,” he bit out. “You murdered my family.”

Kate waved the accusation away. “They were rabid animals and rabid animals need to be put down.”

Derek growled, eyes flashing, and she only had to move the cattle prod a few inches to zap him again. His back bowed, a muffled sound of pain coming from behind his clenched teeth. Oh yes, that was a good look on him. But she had some more ideas.

With Derek still uncoordinated and bleary from the pain of the cattle prod, Kate reached down with her free hand to pull at the fly of his pants. They were tight, almost sinfully so, and with the way he was writhing, it wasn’t easy to unzip them, but she managed.

“What are you doing?” he asked when he finally realized what she was doing. He pushed at her with weak arms, but his dick was already out and she could see the fearful shame flushing his cheeks.

“I’m reliving my favorite memories of our time together, of course.”

Even one handed, her pants came undone much easier than his had, and in a moment her pants and underwear were around her knees. The cattle prod stayed pointed at Derek, never wavering. It was a threat and a promise that she had far more power over him than he had over her. Just as it should be.

She squatted over him a little awkwardly, loving the way his face went pale and afraid as he realized what she was doing. Not that it should have been that hard, but he’d always been a little dull in her opinion. Came with being an animal, she supposed.

“You ready for some fun, baby?” she asked. She grinned as he tried once more to move away.

Her free hand gripped his still soft dick to line it up properly. Looked like it would take a little more effort on her part this time, but that was fine. She had the time.

It was a strange sensation to feel him pressing into her again, especially soft. It burned a little too, since she didn’t have anything for lube, but that would pass in a moment. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetting with every pathetic whimper he made as she took him down to the hilt.

“Fuck, you’ve really grown up, haven’t you?” Kate panted, feeling stretched far more than she remembered. It had been years, though, plenty of time for him to grow into the well hung specimen below her.

She looked down to see tears streaming from his eyes, sliding over his too pretty face to land on the dusty ground. She cooed at him, reaching out to swipe up a salty tear and bring it to her mouth. His pain really was delicious.

Despite the way he cried and tried to get away, Kate could feel Derek growing hard. He filled her even more and she groaned, loving it. Careful to keep the cattle prod pointed at his face, she lifted her hips until he almost slipped out and then plunged back down, starting a hard, fast rhythm that sent shocks of pleasure up her spine.

Somewhere along the way, Derek stopped fighting. He lay there, letting Kate rider herself to completion. She could see the pain of defeat in his eyes and she loved it. It had always been her goal with him, but she hadn’t gotten to see it up close last time.

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying this too,” she told him, leaning down to leave a somewhat sloppy kiss on his lips. He flinched, but barely moved other than that.

Kate redoubled her efforts, squeezing around Derek’s cock with every upstroke. She could feel her own arousal coming to a peak, but she wanted to make him come first. The shame she knew he’d feel about getting off with her again would be absolutely delicious to her.

Derek’s abs started to jump and tighten, heralding his coming orgasm. Kate thrust two, three more times, and his hips flexed of their own accord, pushing deep into her as he came. His mouth was open as he panted through it, eyes screwed up and tears leaking through once more.

The sight of it was enough to set her off too, with nothing more than penetration and the look of pain on his face. Her back bowed, whole body tightening. The cattle prod in her hand swung closer to Derek’s face for a moment before she got control of herself again.

“Wow,” Kate gasped, allowing herself to collapse just a little against Derek’s heaving, sweaty chest. “That was much better than memories, wasn’t it?”

Derek let out a sound that could only be called a whimper, eyes still clenched tight like he couldn't bear to look at her. Ahh well, she wasn’t particularly surprised by that. He’d always been squeamish. And she’d gotten what she wanted, so she didn’t really care to make him look.

Careless of the come that started to leak out of her, trickling down the insides of her thighs, Kate rose to her feet. Pulling her pants back on with one hand was a little more difficult than taking them off, but in just a few minutes, she was dressed and rearranged so that it looked like nothing had happened.

Derek didn’t move other than to breathe the entire time.

“It’s been fun, but I think it’s time to say goodnight,” Kate told him, grinning at the miniscule flinch her voice caused. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again though. I look forward to it.”

She headed out of the ruined husk of the Hale home, only stopping to kick her two men awake on her way. They were too groggy and embarrassed to question what had happened after they’d been so easily knocked out, which was a good thing in her opinion. That could be her and Derek’s little secret.


End file.
